


Offer

by AngelynMoon



Series: Universe [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Can Humanity be a warning, Cruelty mentioned towards Aliens, F/M, Gen, Implied Torture, M/M, Mentioned breeding program for Aliens, Michael leaves Earth, dehumanization(As much as you can dehumanize aliens), mention of possible child soldiers in the making., separations of families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Michael makes his family an offer.Warnings: Mentioned breeding program for Aliens, separations of families, implied torture, dehumanization(As much as you can dehumanize aliens), cruelty, mention of possible child soldiers in the making.





	Offer

Summary: Michael makes his family an offer.

Warnings: Mentioned breeding program for Aliens, separations of families, implied torture, dehumanization(As much as you can dehumanize aliens), cruelty, mention of possible child soldiers in the making.

\---

The sound of the door unlocking itself made them all freeze, a stillness falling over them, a wariness.

Max looked at Alex and Isobel before standing up, reaching for the gun on his belt, he had duty after dinner so he still wore his uniform.

The rest of them stood, ushering Izzy and Liz further in, behind the others, the two pregnant women going willingly.

There was silence as the door swung open, a man entering the house and Alex suddenly couldn't breath.

"Guerin." He whispered, because no matter what Alex would always, always recognize the being he loved, the being that he'd never expected to see again.

"Alex." Michael smiled and Alex was moving before he was even aware of intending to.

Michael's arms went around him and held tightly as Izzy and Max joined them, Liz waiting her turn to welcome the other alien, especially when it became clear that Alex was not going to release his alien, hand wrapping around Michael's when the hug finally broke.

Alex dragged Michael to the table, pushed him down into the formerly empty chair and clutched his hand like a lifeline, like if he let go Michael would vanish.

There was a stillness as Liz and Izzy wiped their tears away, and smiled at Michael.

"When did you get back?" Max asked after a moment.

Michael shrugged, "Not long ago, this morning, I think, the Ship is way advanced and has something like tinted windows."

"What happened to the one you built?" Liz asked, curiously.

Michael chuckled, "It was confiscated and condemned by the Spaceflight Committee. Hazardous and all, they swore it shouldn't have been Space worthy."

Izzy smiled, "That's our Michael. Hazardous and shockingly resilient."

"So..." Valenti began, "How was space?"

Michael looked over at him, "I found our planet, if that's what you're asking. I found out where we came from, what happened."

"Was it everything you needed?" Alex asked quietly, looking at Michael.

Michael looked back, brushed Alex's hair back from his forehead, "Not everything." He whispered.

Alex's eyes became shiny and wet, "And what was missing?"

Michael looked around the room and then back to Alex, "My family."

"Pay up ." Izzy snapped at Noah.

Noah rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist, "Later."

Alex smiled at Michael.

"So, does that mean you're staying?" Liz asked.

"I can't." Michael told them.

"Why not?" Max yelled, "You're just going to come back for a week every year and that's it?"

"No." Michael sighed, "It's not like that, Earth is a type 10 Quarantined planet, no contact, ever."

"What?" Valenti asked.

"It means that Humanity will never be allowed to join the Coalition of Planets, they will never be allowed to know that there is other life in the universe besides them." Michael explained, "We were never meant to land here, from what they found of the Ship's logs we hit one of Earth's satellites and it blew up and took some essential parts of the ship with it causing the crash. We were supposed to keep going, for a diplomatic mission to another galaxy."

"Are you here alone?" Mr. Ortecha asked.

"In Roswell, yes, but there are others, tracking down any other survivors, they'll find them no matter where they are and rescue them, and make sure our presence is wiped from any one's memory." Michael continued quietly.

"And what about us?" Valenti asked, "We all know about Aliens, are they going to mind wipe us too?"

Michael looked at each of them, "It's different with you, with us. You're all family to us, when I told them, and they would have found out even if I didn't say anything, there is so much more to our abilities than we ever even thought of. They trained me on our way back, it's why Izzy had no idea I was here." Michael told them, "The thing is Noah is married to Izzy and I'm assuming at one point you and Liz got married, Max, this protects them to an extent."

"And the rest of us?" Valenti asked.

"I spoke to them, our people and the Coalition, explained how you were helping to keep us secret, and helping to find others, to maybe rescue them." Michael said.

Alex nodded, after that Caulfield, after Michael had left he and Kyle had kept looking into Project Shepard, they'd found several facilities, most of the Aliens within beyond help but they'd worked to free them, at the very least many of them had died under the open sky beyond their prisons.

"We did rescue a few." Max said softly, "The cover story is that they were members of a cult and were unable to leave the grounds. Alex has been letting them stay up at his cabin, away from people while they recover from captivity and regain control of their abilities."

Alex blushed a little when Michael pressed a kiss to his hair, "I'm one of the few Humans they like there, even Liz has a hard time with some of them, they mostly just tolerate Kyle and his check ups, they don't really like doctors, at least not Human ones."

"There's worse news about some of the facilities we've found." Valenti had to input.

"What?" Michael asked.

"They were breeding them, or trying to. Some of them took so we have some Earth born Aliens." Valenti told Michael and flinched when one of the shelves fell to the floor.

"Most of the children are young, but they were also separated from their parents, most likely to leave them impressionable, to make it easy to influence them." Alex explained, "We've been trying to figure out who belongs to who but mostly they just all agree the kids are theirs."

Michael sighed, what they told him made his offer both easier and harder, easier because why would they want to stay here where such cruelty was but... what if his fellows missed some, what if they left some of their own to Humanities' mercy, what little of it there seemed to be.

"Michael?" Alex asked, it was strange, hearing his first name from Alex's lips.

"I came here because I've been allowed to make you all an offer." Michael said.

"What kind of offer?" Noah asked.

"An offer to leave Earth." Michael said.

"What?" Liz asked.

"You can come with me, back to our home planet." Michael looked at Isobel and Max, "Liz and Noah are allowed to come along and Valenti for medical reasons, and I have a pass for Mr. Ortecha." Here Michael looked at Alex, "And one for you."

"You want us to leave Earth and go to your planet, where we'd be the only Humans in the universe?!" Valenti yelled.

"No." Michael glanced at him, "I want Alex to come home with me, I want my family to be happy, I know you made something happy here but..."

"You can never be happy here." Alex said softly.

"I can't, this world is so small, and there's a universe out there waiting to be discovered. I'd never be happy here, I'd always be afraid of being discovered." Michael admitted.

There was a silence that fell over them as they thought about it.

Michael frowned suddenly and tilted his head.

"Michael?" Max asked.

"I have to go, one of the Techs needs help the Ship." Michael said standing from the table, disentangling his hand from Alex's, brushing his hands over the man's hair and face, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "Think about it we have a week until we must leave."

Michael walked to the door and let himself out, remembering to lock the door behind him as he walked down the street.

"Guerin!" Alex screamed after him and Michael turned to see Alex limping after him as fast as he could.

"Alex?" 

"I let you leave without me once, I can't..." Alex looked away before looking straight at Michael, "I can't let you go again, I won't survive you leaving again, I can't."

"What are you saying?" Michael asked, he knew what Alex meant but he had to hear it, he needed to hear Alex say the words.

"I'm saying... I'm saying I'm going with you, to the stars, across the universe, I'm with you, Guerin." Alex whispered as he stepped closer, stepped into the ring of Michael's arms and kissed him gently, "Anywhere is home as long as you're there."

Michael pulled Alex closer and deepened the kiss, squeezed his Human to his chest tightly.

"I..." Michael began when they broke apart, "I came back because i needed you, I was watching at the window and I was... I was going to leave without saying anything, you all looked so happy there and I didn't, I didn't want to ruin it." Michael whispered, "I was memorizing your face, your smile when you filled that extra plate, when you set a place for me even without knowing I was on Earth. Suddenly I realized I couldn't leave, not without you. I'm not home without you."

Alex let out a sob and tucked himself deeper into Michael's arms.

"I really do have to get back to the Ship." Michael had to break the silence.

"If you think I'm letting you walk away without me then think again, spaceman." Alex growled.

Michael grinned, "Wouldn't dream of it, Human. I'm abducting you after all."

Alex laughed as he let Michael lead him off into the desert where his ship was hidden and Alex took Michael's hand in his and refused to let him go.

It was only after he began falling asleep on Michael's shoulder while he worked with another Alien on updates with the ship's wiring that Michael pulled Alex into his quarters and undressed him gently, pulling night-clothing from his home planet to cover Alex's body before tucking the Human into his bed, the sheet immediately warming to Alex's preferred temperature, making the man even more sleepy.

"Guerin?" Alex called as Michael began to leave the room.

"I still have a few things to check on, sweetheart, I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." Michael whispered into Alex's hair, pressing one more kiss to his lips before he left the man.

Michael glanced back at the man he loved, tucked safely in he bed, away from those who'd hurt him, away from the cruelty of Humanity both Military and Civilian. Michael smiled at the man sleeping in he bed, tempted to skip his rounds to crawl into bed with him, but that would mean an early morning and Michael had promised to be there when Alex woke, which meant leaving him now.

Michael walked with a small skip in his step, but he'd get to wake up with Alex, the first morning of the rest of their lives together.

 

\------

 

A/n: This is a good place to leave this one. For sure Alex is going with Michael, not sure about the rest yet.


End file.
